Ghosts, Undeads and Lost souls
In Reality 42, it is not uncommon for creatues to come back after dying, either in the form of a ghost or an undead. Generally, one comes back after death if they have a strong desire that was never satiated, or if they died unfairly and want justice. the souls of those who have died are categorised into two main types, Ghosts and Undeads. There are sub categories for both as not all ghosts and Undeads work the same, and for the most part what you become after death is random, however there is one type of undead that you are guaranteed to become if certain conditions are met. Ghosts Ghosts do not use the same body that they had before death, and can enter a spectral state, allowing them to pass through things and creatures, though they can also enter a more physical state to interact with objects. Type one The first type has a ghostly lower body that ends in a trail (they lack hind legs). They will often have the wound that killed them but no other injuries. These ghosts are not usually able to recall their name unless they come across it somewhere (for example in a book or on a gravestone) and the more disconnected and upset they feel the fewer living beings will be able to see them (though they can choose willingly not to appear to others who would be able to see them normally if desired). Once they hold onto something they can keep it with them even when they turn back into a less solid form, and smaller objects may become spectral themselves whilst in the possession of the ghost, however larger objects can't pass through things like they can (such as walls). If a ghost belonging to this type tries to touch another being whilst in a state that renders them invisible to others the closest they will come to interacting with said creature is causing a chill to run down their spine. They share little likeness to their old body. Characters belonging to this type Gem Type two The second type appears exactly the same as their pre-death selves, however they feel the pain they felt during their death constantly, and this often drives these ghosts to madness. Their wounds do exist in a way, and, for example, if a ghost was killed by having their head chopped off, they are able to remove their head at will, but after they reattach it the wound becomes invisible again. When they feel negative emotions like sadness or anger their wounds may open up by themselves. Unlike the first type they cannot bring physical objects with them when they enter a spectral state. Characters belonging to this type Chester Sam Undeads Undeads use the same body that they had before death, and are typically reminiscent of earthen zombies, however referring to an undead as a zombie is generally considered a slur, and they are not flesh eating savages like the usual depiction of Undeads. Type one The First type usually stitch parts of themselves back together as their body decompose and fall apart as they can no longer feel pain. They may have ghostly body parts to replace missing limbs (such as tails) but this is not required. Some keep weapons and other objects responsible for their death as a sort of memento, or just for looks. Characters belonging to this type Demoras Scurvy Dread Type two Also more commonly referred to as mummies. These Undeads are all Rehkkahn, and thus only Un-Ahmen's residents have ever become mummies. Because they do not believe in Peace, they are instead brought to the afterlife. The most common mummies are ones that passed the test of heart and are allowed to live in the afterlife. The other type of mummies are the ones that failed the test and were resurrected via Seth's magic. These ones lose most of their individuality and merely become followers of whomever gave them 'life'. characters belonging to this type Nazar Past Present Neferti Rune Lost souls If a ghost or undead is in serenity for long enough without moving on, they will start to become a lost soul. The time it takes varies depending on the ghost/undead's mental state. Ghosts/undeads that are very positive and wish to keep living in Serenity will take far longer to undergo this transformation than those that are depressed or perhaps already mad. Some may be able to anchor themselves if they are determined enough about something, but this isn’t a permanent solution and simply prolongs the inevitable. Lost souls can only be destroyed by Children Of The Mist, but Children are pacifistic and would rather simply contain the lost souls then hurt them. There are two types of Lost souls, ghost lost souls and undead lost souls. Undead lost souls Undead Lost souls are bestial creatures ridden of sanity and their bodies become pale, ugly, and deformed, sometimes secreting odd goop, and their flesh will often 'melt'. They have practically no sentience anymore and pretty much all they do is scream and cry and grab and claw at themselves and others. Very new ones may still be able to speak, but they are so mentally broken that most of what they say is unintelligible or doesn't make sense. They can get stuck in loops, there is often a lot of pauses in the middle of words, they frequently break out into screaming fits and so on, but eventually they will wear out their vocal chords from all the screaming, any further attempts at talking simply ends up as gurgles. undead lost souls commonly take refuge in bodies of water, and appear to find the feeling of water running over their bodies extremely calming. They are attracted to small lights yet seem to hate sunlight. Many believe that their old selves are still in there, and that their screams are screams of torment, wanting to be free from their torture, but this is just a theory. If multiple lost souls huddle together for long enough, they may become permanently fused. Ghost lost souls Ghost lost souls are fairly different to undead lost souls. They will gradually start to vanish and most believe they have moved on, but in reality they've gone to Limbo. Ghost lost souls are a lot more quiet, and rarely even make noises. They can usually hold conversations but their minds are twisted and their logic is warped and makes no sense, and they speak in a ghostly whisper (and that is if they even choose to talk to you, which is rarely the case). They become pitch black, shadowy figures with staring, pupil-less white eyes and there is little to no way of telling them apart, minus features like wings or horns if the ghost still had them after their death. Moving on Moving on is the process of going to Peace. Once an undead or ghost has accomplished what they needed to do (for example imprisoning their murderer or achieve a lifelong goal), they will be sent to Peace. Ghosts/Undeads can also simply forgive and forget to move on, but this is extremely hard for them to do, as their soul is still on Serenity becuase of a very strong desire to do something. Category:Reality 42 Category:Ghost Category:Undead Category:Lost souls